Runaway
by katrinachance
Summary: On the night of the masque Danielle runs away from her home and discovers a life she's always deserved. Updated! January 27 2006
1. Chapter One

Runaway

Chapter One

By Katrina Chance

Night of the Masque

            Danielle ran from the palace as fast as her feet could carry her back to the Manoir du Barbarac.  She couldn't believe her stepmother.  She couldn't believe how cruel she truly was.  Stealing her one chance at happiness, she believed.

            Danielle arrived outside of the manor and immediately ran up to her room.  She stripped out of her mother's dress and dressed in her usual servant's dress before quickly packing a bag.  "I'm not staying here.  I'm leaving and running as far as I can.  I don't want to be here to see Marguerite and Rodmilla gloating over their victory," she said to herself as she packed.

            She finished and shouldered the bag.  She then wrote a quick letter for her friends and for Jacqueline, to try to assure them that she would be alright.  She then left her room and ran down the back stairs as fast as she could.  She ran out the back door and headed for the stables.  She ran inside and saddled her father's old horse and climbed on his back.  She said a quick prayer and spurred the horse and took off as fast as she could.  She headed away from the manor and didn't look back.  She said good-bye to her old life and headed for a new life away from her old home.

                The carriage carrying Rodmilla, Marguerite, and Jacqueline arrived back at the manor a few minutes after Danielle had left.  Both Rodmilla and Marguerite had smiles on their faces, while Jacqueline had a frown on her beautiful face.  She hated what her mother and sister had done.  She hated that they had stolen Danielle's one chance at happiness away.  She believed that her stepsister deserved everything that they did, unlike her mother.  Her mother believed that Danielle deserved nothing because she was not of noble blood.  But Jacqueline knew that was wrong.

            The carriage pulled to a stop in front of the manor and Maurice stepped forward to help them out.  Jacqueline turned to her mother and said to her spitefully, "How could you be so cruel?"

                "What was so cruel about what I did?  I told the truth!" Rodmilla exclaimed.

            "No, you did not.  Danielle is not just a servant.  She is my stepsister and should be acknowledged as such!  She deserves happiness like we do!  And now, because of you, she will never have it!" Jacqueline shouted at her mother as she was helped out of the carriage.  "You deserve nothing more than eternal damnation for what you did, you do realize that?"

                "I don't believe that, my darling.  You will understand that what I did was for the good of our family.  Marguerite will be the Prince's bride and we will soon be residing in the palace," Rodmilla told her.

                "I can't believe you believe that Danielle deserves the same happiness that we are entitled to.  She's not of noble blood like we are," Marguerite said as she looked at her sister before Maurice reached to help her out of the carriage.

                "You don't know that for sure, sister dear.  For all you know, her mother was a noblewoman.  We never got the chance to learn either way before our stepfather died," Jacqueline said with contempt.

                "It doesn't matter now.  Danielle lost, I won," Marguerite said as she made her way out of the carriage.  She headed into the manor and Jacqueline glared after her.

                "Not according to me," Jacqueline said under her breath as Maurice helped her out of the carriage.  She looked at the servant and saw the sadness in his eyes.  Sadness for his young mistress who had just lost her chance at happiness.

                Maurice had listened to Jacqueline defend her stepsister and was glad someone had the strength to oppose the Baroness.  "Don't you worry, mistress.  Everything will work out right."

                "I hope you are right, Maurice.  Danielle deserves to be happy," Jacqueline said before she headed into the manor herself.  She headed up the stairs toward her own room, but changed her mind on the way up the stairs and headed up for the attic to where the servants slept.  She walked into the small room that was Danielle's and found out that her stepsister wasn't there.  She turned and headed back to the door when she noticed a note sitting on a chair near the door.  She picked it up and began to read.

_My dear friends,_

_                I'm sorry about this, but I cannot stay here.  Not after the masque and how everything turned out.  I can't stay around and survive Rodmilla and Marguerite's gloating.  Not after they probably won.  Marguerite will be Henry's bride and I will not stay around and see that happen._

_                I know you will be worried when you realize I'm gone, but be happy for me.  I'm finding a new life for myself.  It's what I need to do now._

_                I love you all and I always will.  _

_                Danielle_

                Jacqueline was crying by the end of the note.  _Poor Danielle!  I'm glad she got out of here though.  I don't know how I will get through this myself.  I guess I'd just better spend as much time as I can with Laurent and avoid mother and Marguerite._

                Danielle rode through the night, passing forest after forest, manor after manor, each grander than the other as she continued her trek away from her old life to begin her new one.  She wasn't going to stop.  She wasn't going to look back, she would only look forward, forward to the life that was awaiting her.

For all those who are interested in General Hospital fanfiction you may want to visit my website at www.angelfire.com/nd1/katrinachance


	2. Chapter Two

Runaway

Chapter Two

By Katrina Chance

Two days later

            Danielle continued on her trek away from the old life she had left behind.  She had only stopped a few times on her journey, the night before to stay at an inn for the night and occasionally in one small village or another for a quick meal.  She didn't know where she was, but she knew she was still in France.  She had gone down the road that lead to Paris, but had detoured off of that road when she got to another road that could take her south of the city.  Anything she could do to avoid the winter home of the royal family, she would do.

            She rode into a small village several miles away from Orleans and headed immediately for the nearest road to take her further out of the village when something spooked her horse and she was thrown off.  She hit her head on the ground and was knocked unconscious.

            The noblewoman of the village, Comtess Melisande de Allers, came upon the young woman a few minutes later and saw the horse a little further away, being calmed by her son, Michael.

            "What happened?"  

                "Something spooked her horse and it threw her off.  She landed on the ground and hit her head.  She hasn't woken up yet," Michael said, gazing at the beauty as he also calmed down the horse.

            "Let us get her back to the manor and see if she will wake up there and tell us where she is from," the comtess said in a voice Michael knew not to question.

            Michael nodded and he scooped up Danielle and carried her to their home, the Manoir de Loir, at the edge of the village.

                Danielle awoke several hours later in a beautiful room inside the manor.  She launched up off the bed and looked around.  "How did I get here?" she asked herself.

            She was shocked when she heard an answer to her question coming from a corner of the room.  "My son and I brought you here."

            Danielle turned and saw the older woman sitting there, dressed in grand clothes, grander than the clothes she had seen either Marguerite or Rodmilla wear.  "Who are you?"

            "I am the Comtess de Allers, Melisande.  And who are you, my dear?"

                "I am Danielle du Barbarac."

                "The young woman the prince spurned at the masque!  Of course!  You poor thing!  And I knew your mother.  Nicole is probably spinning in her grave right now over what happened!" Melisande said with a sympathetic look on her face.

                "You knew my mother?" Danielle asked, rising from the bed and moving to a chair beside Melisande.

                "Yes, we were good friends for years before she married your father and left the village where we grew up," Melisande told her.

                "I wish I would have had the chance to know her, but she died giving birth to me," Danielle told Melisande.

                "I know.  August wrote me when she died and told me that she had given birth to a little girl.  We wrote to each other for years until her death.  When she wrote to me when she became pregnant, I told her if anything ever happened to her and August, that I would take care of their child and I would like to keep that promise," Melisande said to Danielle.

                "What do you mean?" Danielle asked her mother's good friend.

                "I would like you to stay here with us and become a member of our family, as Nicole would have wanted you to all along.  You will gain a new family and a new name.  You can say good-bye to your old life here, the life of Danielle du Barbarac, and start a new one, one as Lady Danielle de Allers," Melisande said with a smile.

                Danielle smiled.  Fate had brought her here, to a new family, the family her own mother would have wanted her with.  "Of course, I will stay.  It would honor mother's memory to become a part of your family."

                "Then we must prepare you for your new role in life.  You are now the daughter of a comtess and an earl.  You must dress the part and learn everything there is to know about who you are to become," Melisande said with a smile.  

                Danielle nodded and was lead out of the room by her new mother, eager to begin her new life.

                Jacqueline and Laurent walked through the village square, just enjoying being together.  Jacqueline had just finished explaining to Laurent what had transpired in the past few days, after the masque.

                "Your poor stepsister!  The things she has been through, thanks to your mother!" Laurent exclaimed.

                "I know.  And I understand her running away.  Mother and Marguerite believed that they had won, but we all know that Henry is not marrying her," Jacqueline said with a slight smile.

                Laurent nodded.  Henry had gone ahead and told his father, King Francis, that he would marry Princess Gabriella of Spain and the wedding was set for a week from now.  "She needed to get away from her life here.  She deserves to lead a new life away from here.  And even if she had stayed, she still would have had to witness Henry marrying Gabriella."

                "Yes, you are right.  I hope she does find happiness in whatever life she begins.  I will miss her though," Jacqueline said with a sigh.

                "I know you will.  Maybe someday, you will meet up with her again," Laurent said, embracing the beauty.

                Jacqueline nodded against his broad chest.  She hoped that, one day, she would meet up with her stepsister again.

For all those who are interested in General Hospital fanfiction you may want to visit my website at www.angelfire.com/nd1/katrinachance


	3. Chapter Three

Runaway

Chapter Three

By Katrina Chance

One Week Later

            Danielle walked down the stairs of the Manoir de Loir from her new bedroom.  Dressed in a gown that would make her stepsister jealous, she truly had been accepted as a de Allers.  Her new father, Earl Thomas de Allers had instantly understood her story and accepted the fact that the women, Melisande and Nicole, had made a promise.  He fulfilled it by adopting the young woman and making her as if she was really his child.  Her new sister, sixteen year old Lady Ariel de Allers, loved the fact that she had a new sister and was happy to help Danielle in her acceptance of her new life.

            Danielle also gained a brother, twenty-one year old Viscount Michael de Allers, who was away at University at the moment and she had not had the chance to meet him.  But he had written to his mother and told her the next time he got the chance, he would come and meet his new adopted sister.  She looked forward to the moment when she would get the chance to meet her brother.

            Danielle walked into the study and sat down in a chair with a brand new copy of Utopia that the Earl had gotten for her.  She told him how her stepsister had thrown it in the fire even after she had relinquished her mother's beautiful shoes, not wanting Marguerite to wear the gown or the shoes.  Melisande and the Earl understood and had gotten her a new book and had promised to somehow get the gown from her former home as well as the one shoe that was left.  They even said that they would find a way to replace the lost shoe, the shoe that Danielle had lost just outside of the palace on the night of the masque.

            Danielle sighed as she realized the date.  Henry was marrying Princess Gabriella of Spain today.  Because they lived far away from Hautefort, they would not go to the wedding.  Melisande had understood that Danielle ran because she also could not watch Henry marry another woman.  So they had stayed at home on this special day when usually they would have made the trip.  

            Danielle opened her book and began to read where she left off, pulling her mind away from the events of the day and enjoying the story inside the book.

            Jacqueline dressed in her best gown and plaited her hair with a green ribbon.  Today was a special day and it was one she was looking forward to.  The day that would prove that her mother hadn't won.  After all, Marguerite was not the one who was marrying the prince today, it was, as Marguerite had put it "A Spanish pig they have the nerve to call a princess."  "Well, that Spanish pig, as you put it, sister dear, is the true winner.  After all, she's marrying the prince, not you."

                Jacqueline smiled at the fact that Marguerite and Rodmilla had lost the battle for Prince Henry.  Because they had revealed what they believed to be the truth about Danielle, he had totally changed his mind about possibly marrying the young woman and had chosen to go with what the treaty outlined.

                Jacqueline finished her preparations before placing her matching hat on her head and walking down the stairs of the manor.  A smile lit up her face when she saw both Rodmilla and Marguerite waiting for her, both wearing their best gowns, but wearing black veils over their faces, as if they were in mourning.  She knew that they were, indeed, mourning for the chance that they had lost.  Marguerite would never be queen.

                The two of them rose from their chairs when they noticed Jacqueline standing in the doorway and they all walked out of the manor and were helped into the carriage by Maurice.  He then stepped onto his seat and spurred the horses and headed off towards the village and the palace, where, in the grand hall, the royal wedding would be held.

                Henry stared out the window of his room at Hautefort, thinking about what he was about to do.  He was about to marry the Princess of Spain, Gabriella, when in truth he was thinking of the one person he thought he could put out of his mind, Danielle.  He couldn't get her out of his mind.  He still remembered her as the person who had opened his mind, the person who showed him what he could truly do as Prince and King, and when the truth came out, he had shunned her.

                "I don't deserve her, Leonardo said, but I do need her and what did I do?  I turned her away," Henry said, turning and looking at the shoe that the artist had brought into the palace that night, the shoe that Danielle had left behind that night.  "I dismissed her without even wanting to listen to why she did it.  Why she had lied to me.  But now, I will never find out, will I?"

                Henry turned away from the shoe and headed out the door and headed down the grand staircase to the great hall.  He knew that everyone would soon begin to arrive for his wedding to the princess and that he should be down there and ready.  He paused before entering the hall and said a silent prayer, a prayer for Danielle.  He hoped that one day, she would be able to forgive him.

                Henry entered the hall and went and stood by the altar.  He noticed that the grand hall was almost full of courtiers and other subjects of the court.  Only a few more people were missing, the most glaring of them came in next.  He almost smiled at Rodmilla and Marguerite with black veils over their faces.  But he noticed the smile on Jacqueline's face and then turned to see Laurent with an ear to ear smile on his own face.  _Love,_ he thought, _Laurent is in love with Jacqueline de Ghent.  He deserves to be happy and I know they will be happy together.  If it leads to that._

For all those who are interested in General Hospital fanfiction you may want to visit my website at www.angelfire.com/nd1/katrinachance


	4. Chapter Four

Runaway

Chapter Four

By Katrina Chance

Three days later

            Henry stood staring out his window once again, wondering where Danielle could be.  The wedding hadn't happened, thanks to Gabriella.  She had come into the hall, crying loudly and upon reaching the altar and kneeling there, he understood.  She was in love herself, with someone her parents didn't want her with, but he understood and had let her go to him.  Upon that moment, he removed his cape and ran out of the palace, only stopping to ask Maurice where Danielle was.  When Maurice had told him that she had run away, Henry was devastated.  He knew it was his fault and had promised himself that he would find her.  

            Now, days later, he stood and waited for both Laurent and Jacqueline to finish getting ready to go.  The three of them agreed to leave together and go look for her.  They were determined to find her, no matter what it took, but under no circumstances were any of them to go off alone.  They would stay together and they would find her.  They would do what it takes to find her.

            Henry turned when he heard the knock on the doorframe and turned to find his mother, Marie, standing there with a worried look on her face.  "Mother, don't worry.  I'll find her and bring her back here."

            "What if she doesn't want to return?  Or what if you are unable to find her?" Marie asked her son.

            "I will not return until we do find her.  And if she doesn't want to return, I will stay with her until she is ready to return to her home here.  I know the truth now, thanks to Jacqueline and I need to be able to apologize to her and ask for her forgiveness," Henry told his mother.

                "I know.  I will worry while you are out there, though.  I'm a mother, that's part of my job," Marie said.

                "If only Rodmilla had been that worried about Danielle during her life, this never would have happened," Henry said with contempt.

                Marie nodded and her mind churned at how Rodmilla had treated Danielle and how she would be punished for what she had done.  When Jacqueline had explained to then that Danielle was actually her stepsister, but that shortly after the death of August du Barbarac, Danielle's father, she had been turned into a servant, both Marie and Francis were angry and were determined to punish both Rodmilla and Marguerite for the mistreatment.  But they had agreed that the punishment would wait until they could find Danielle.  Every day, Marie came up with every cruel way that they could make those two pay.

                Danielle made her way down the staircase of her new home and headed for the study once again.  But this time, it wasn't to read.  Today, her adoptive brother was coming home and he had asked his mother for Danielle to be waiting in the study.  She had agreed and now was making her way to the room to await him.  She couldn't wait to meet Michael and to see if he was the same brother that Ariel had described for the week that she had been a part of their family.

                Danielle entered the study and sat down in a chair at the far end of the room, wanting to see her brother before she let herself be known.  Even though, at twenty years, he was the heir to his father, he was still a very mischievous young man, Ariel had told her and both Melisande and Thomas had agreed with her.

                Danielle sighed as she waited for her brother.  She thought about what she had heard from the messenger that had passed through the village the day before.  The royal wedding hadn't happened.  Princess Gabriella was now with the man she loved, but what about Henry.  Had he changed his mind about her or had he decided to marry another young woman.  She could only wonder.

                A few minutes later, a handsome young man entered the room.  Danielle gasped at the sight of him.  This could only be her new brother Michael.  

                She rose from her chair and approached him.  "Hello, Michael."

                "Hello, my dear new sister.  Welcome home," Michael said as he embraced her.  He smiled into her hair, reveling in the feeling of newness in their relationship.

                They parted and Michael smiled at her.  She was as beautiful as their mother had described her.  He couldn't believe that her stepmother hadn't capitalized on that.   Instead, he had been told, she had been treated like a servant, rather than a child of the woman.  He swore that one day, Rodmilla would pay for the mistreatment.  

                The siblings went ahead and headed for two chairs that faced each other near a window in the room and began to get to know each other and tell stories from their experiences.

                Jacqueline sat atop her horse as she and Laurent waited for Henry to come out of the palace with his bag so they could start their search for Danielle.  She couldn't quite believe that she was doing this, but she knew in her heart that she had to.  She had to find her stepsister and reunite her with Henry.  The two of them deserved to be happy.  As happy as she was, she thought as she turned to her fiancé.  The day of the aborted wedding, Laurent had asked her to marry him and she had accepted.  She couldn't wait to become his wife.

                They both had agreed to keep it a secret and not to announce their betrothal until they found Danielle.  She so wanted her stepsister to be there when they revealed their happy news.  She hoped that they would be able to find her and find her soon.

                Henry stepped out of the palace just then and silently climbed on his horse, tying his bag to a portion of his saddle.  Then the three of them started off on their adventure, hoping that it would end quickly.  

For all those who are interested in General Hospital fanfiction you may want to visit my website at www.angelfire.com/nd1/katrinachance


	5. Chapter Five

Runaway

Chapter Five

By Katrina Chance

Two weeks later

                Henry sighed as the three of them exited yet another village.  They had been traveling for two weeks, checking out every village along the road, every small hut or large estate, looking for Danielle, but no luck.

                "Where could she be?  Could she have traveled farther than we thought?" Jacqueline asked the two men.

                "Possibly.  But she could have gone any direction when she left the manor.  We just have to keep looking," Laurent said reasonably.

                Henry nodded his head in acknowledgement.  "Laurent's right.  We just have to keep looking.  One of these days, even if we have to leave France ourselves, we shall find her."

                Jacqueline nodded at the two men.  She understood their reasoning.  But she wasn't so sure she could keep going for so long.  But then her determination kicked in and she swore to herself that she would not give up until she found her stepsister.

                The three of them continued on toward the countryside, hoping and praying that the next village they would come upon would be the one where they would find Danielle.

                Danielle walked in the gardens of the Manoir de Loir, a smile upon her beautiful face.  She was so happy in her new life.  She still couldn't believe her luck.  She had found the woman who had been a good friend of her mother's and instantly she had a new family.  She was very loved by both of her new siblings, her brother Michael and her sister Ariel.  Her new mother Melisande was the perfect mother and her father Thomas was the perfect father.  In fact, Thomas reminded her of her birth father, August, in every way.

                She stopped and smelled the scent of a white rose in the garden.  She felt so good here.  She felt as if her old life never happened.  To her now, it hadn't.  She was content in the life she now led.  She was the daughter of a comtess and an earl; she was a noblewoman herself, a Lady, as she would be considered in the royal court.

                She sighed.  The royal court, the place where she had been turned away by her love.  The love that had actually given a Spanish princess her right to be with her love.  Why couldn't Henry have listened that night?  Why couldn't he have given in to his own love for her and truly considered the story Rodmilla had told and had Danielle give her version to come up with the total truth?

                She shook her head of these thoughts.  She had to forget about Henry, she knew.  He would find someone else to marry, someone else to be his queen.  Maybe he had made his choice already.

                She continued to stroll through the gardens, content with her life.  Nothing could change who she was now.  No one.  Not even Rodmilla.  Her thoughts turned to what her new parents were doing that very day.  They were on their way to the Manoir de Barbarac to confront Rodmilla and Marguerite about their treatment of her.  She understood why they had to do it.  She had learned, through the many stories that Melisande had told, that her mother had been the daughter of a French Marquis and to have her daughter treated as a servant was just wrong.  She and Ariel had stayed behind, letting their parents do what they had to.  But Danielle knew her sister.  Ariel had taken another carriage to a nearby village to visit the man she was in love with, a young Lord whose father very much approved the match and had even taken a liking to Danielle when they had come to visit the family a week ago.

                Danielle smiled at the thought of her marrying a young Lord herself.  A handsome man whom she could love even more than she loved Henry.  She sighed again.  Her thoughts could not keep on going back to him.  She shook her head and continued on her walk, enjoying her life and putting Henry out of her mind.

                Comtess Melisande de Allers sat quietly beside her husband in their carriage.  They were on their way to avenge a wrong that had been done to their adopted daughter.   She looked out her side of the carriage as they were approaching the gates of a small estate, one she knew to be Danielle's former home, the Manoir de Barbarac.  The very place where Danielle had been wronged by her stepmother and one of her stepsisters.  Danielle had told her that Jacqueline always was courteous to her, even when she was treated like she was nothing by her stepmother and by her stepsister Marguerite.

                They had told Danielle of their plans and she understood that they had to do this.  She decided to stay behind, as did Ariel.  Both knew that their parents had to take care of this on their own.  They did not need to interfere.  Michael, though, was a different story.  He wanted to be there when they went to confront Rodmilla and Marguerite.  But his schedule at the University kept him away.

                The carriage pulled up in front of the manor and both Melisande and Thomas noticed Rodmilla waiting for them.  They knew that she realized who was coming to her door and she didn't want to disrespect who they were.  But they were both about to prove to her that she had already done that very thing.

For all those who are interested in General Hospital fanfiction you may want to visit my website at www.angelfire.com/nd1/katrinachance


	6. Chapter Six

Runaway 

Chapter Six

By Katrina Chance

                The carriage carrying Melisande and Anthony traveled back to their home village with Marguerite sitting across from them.  The young woman was silent, contemplating what she was being made to do.  She would be a servant in the de Allers household for a period of six months, then her mother Rodmilla would be a servant in the household for a period of one year.  Rodmilla and Marguerite had fought the punishment until Melisande had explained to them that Danielle's mother, Nicole, was a noblewoman, which made Danielle a noblewoman as well and that Danielle should have been treated with respect, instead, she was treated with contempt.  Rodmilla and Marguerite had accepted the punishment and Marguerite had been placed in the carriage to begin her six months as a servant.

            Melisande stared out the window of the fast moving carriage, wondering if it was wise to let Marguerite be a servant in the manor, but knew that the next six months may be a humbling experience for the young woman.  And it would help her get to know her sister a little bit better.  And it would also be a humbling experience, she hoped, for Rodmilla when her turn came.

                Marguerite sat quietly, looking out the window, feeling shame for the way she had treated her stepsister.  All along, her stepsister was a noblewoman and she had treated her horribly.  She now realized that Jacqueline had been right.  Danielle deserved the same happiness that they did.  She was glad that her time as a servant was shorter than her mother's.  Marguerite could tell that they placed more of the blame for the wrongful treatment of Danielle on Rodmilla instead of her.  They had said that Marguerite was only following her mother's actions and therefore could not shoulder as much of the blame for the mistreatment as was on Rodmilla's shoulders.

            Henry, Jacqueline, and Laurent rode into the same village where Danielle was now living several hours later.  Henry could feel his heart speed up in anticipation as he rode toward the town square where many people gathered to spread the town gossip.  They had gone to that part of each village to see if there were any clues as to where Danielle was.

            Upon their arrival at the square, they all noticed that the gossip they could hear was about a young noblewoman that seemed to be somewhat new to the village.

            "The new young Lady de Allers is so nice!" one elder woman told her good friend.  "This morning she greeted me as if I was a noble like her!"

            "I can understand that.  By what I've heard, the woman that raised her treated her as a servant when in fact she was the daughter of a noblewoman herself.  Her grandfather Alexander du Loncret was a Marquis, for crying out loud.  She deserved to be raised as a noblewoman and her stepmother wouldn't raise her that way!" her friend told her what she had heard.

                Henry listened intently to the two elderly women and then asked them, "What is the first name of this new young Lady de Allers?"

                They both turned to him and, recognizing him, they rose and bowed before him before the one answered, "Her name, your highness, is Danielle.  Lady Danielle de Allers.  Earl Thomas and Comtess Melisande de Allers adopted her.  The Comtess had been friends with Lady Danielle's mother Nicole du Loncret."

                "Thank you.  And do you know where I can find the Lady de Allers?" Henry asked the woman.

                "The Manoir de Loir at the southern edge of town, your highness.  Why do you ask?"  the woman asked him.

                "Because, I need to see her.  Thank you for all your help," Henry said before the three of them spurred their horses and headed for the edge of town and to the new home of Danielle.

                Danielle finished her walk in the garden and walked inside the manor and headed for the study.  She picked a new book from the bookcase and sat down in her favorite plush chair to read.  She spent a lot of her time since her adoption by Melisande and Anthony reading in the study, walking in the village and talking to the villagers, enjoying the beautiful gardens, or talking to the servants.  Melisande loved that Danielle was so nice to the servants and the peasants of the village.  Danielle had grown up in that circle so she treated them as if they were her equals.

                Danielle became absorbed in her book and didn't even pay attention to the time until she heard the bell of the door being rung.  She looked up and looked out the window and could tell that it was almost sunset and that she should light a few candles if she wanted to continue to read and to have the servants start to prepare dinner.  Then she heard the bell being rung again.

                "I guess I'd better go and see who it is before I light any of the candles," Danielle said as she closed her book and got up from her chair.  She walked into the main hall of the manor and opened the door.  When she saw who was on the other side, she could hardly believe it.

                "Henry, what are you doing here?"

For all those who are interested in General Hospital fanfiction you may want to visit my website at www.angelfire.com/nd1/katrinachance


	7. Chapter Seven

Runaway

Chapter Seven

By Katrina Chance

                Danielle stood silent in the doorway, gazing at her love.  She had never imagined that he would ever find her, ever coming looking for her.  But here he was, just as she remembered him, standing before her.  Danielle's eyes went cold at that moment at the memory of the hurt he had caused her several weeks before.  If he hadn't have turned her away that night, she would never have been in this position, but now she was.  She didn't know what he expected her to do or why he was here.

            Henry gazed at the woman he loved.  He couldn't believe that he had found her!  That he found her here.  Now that he had the chance to love her forever, he vowed not to let her go.  He raised his head slightly to gaze into her eyes.  He flinched slightly at the coldness he saw there, the pain he had caused.  He could see the pain in her eyes and it pained him that he had put it there.

            "Danielle, I'm sorry.  I didn't know," Henry said in apology.

                "You would have known if you had let me explain, like I wanted to.  Instead you believed Rodmilla.  You believed her lies," Danielle said coldly.

                Henry flinched at her tone.  "I'm so sorry about that, Danielle, believe me.  I was wrong in not letting you explain why you did it or the truth about what you truly were."

            Danielle glared at him in that minute, not caring whether or not he was sincere in his apology.  Her pain overrode her love for him for the time being.  "It shouldn't have mattered, Henry!  If you truly loved me, you wouldn't have doubted my love for you, as you did that night! You showed me how truly vain you were, Henry!  I doubt you ever loved me after that night!"

            Henry was shocked at her words.  He couldn't believe what he was hearing.  "I love you, Danielle, with all my heart!"

                "I don't believe that for one minute, Henry!  If you truly loved me, that night would have gone differently and you know it!  You never loved me!"

            "I do!  What will it take for me to prove it to you?" Henry asked.

                "There is nothing you can do!  Don't you see!  I'm not the young woman you thought I was, Henry!  I am much different now, thanks to you!  I have a new family, a new life, and it does not include you!  Go back to Hautefort, and leave me alone!" Danielle exclaimed before slamming the door in Henry's face.

                Danielle turned away from the door and walked away, not listening to Henry's pleading voice behind it.  She walked into the kitchen to check on what was being prepared for supper, then headed upstairs to clean up for the meal.  

                Henry continued to plead through the now closed door.  "Danielle, please!  Please let me prove it to you!  Please!"  

                But no answer came to his continued pleads.  Danielle apparently was finished with him, he realized after several minutes.  She had been in pain and her words had shown that.  He had done this to her, he knew.  But, did it really mean that it was over?  Did she really feel that way?  Did she no longer love him?  Did he destroy his only chance with her?

                He saw no answers to his questions.  He turned away from the door and headed back to his horse.  He mounted it and looked at Laurent and Jacqueline.  "Did you hear what she said?"

                "Loud and clear, your highness.  Danielle was not at all happy to find you at her door, begging her for forgiveness when you didn't grant her the same forgiveness.  You may have ruined your chance with her," Jacqueline said, having heard the hurt in her stepsister's voice as she railed at Henry.

                "You have ruined all your chances with her, your highness.  Now listen to my sister and go home!" came the voice of Ariel de Allers at that moment.

                Henry, Jacqueline, and Laurent turned and looked at her at that moment.  "And who are you?" Henry asked.

                "I am Ariel de Allers, Danielle's sister.  You've done too much damage to my sister's heart thanks to what you did the night of the masque.  There is nothing you can do to change Danielle's mind, your highness.  You better listen to her and go back to Hautefort.  You know where she is now.  Maybe if you give her time, she may reconsider, but right now, the pain is just too much for her.  You hurt her too much.  Go home; give her some time to think about what she wants.  Maybe she'll change her mind," Ariel said from atop her horse.

                Henry nodded.  "I will go home, but if you would do one thing for me, Ariel."

                "What is it, your highness?" Ariel asked.

                "Remind her every now and then that I love her," Henry said.

                "I will.  I don't know if it will change her mind, but I will," Ariel said before spurring her horse onward toward the stables.

                Henry and his group headed back into town to stay the night at the inn before returning to Hautefort the next day.  They needed the rest.

                Ariel walked into the manor to find Danielle lighting the lamps in the back hall.  "Danielle, are you alright?"

                "No, I'm not.  And you know why."

                "I know.  I heard you giving him a piece of your mind.  He deserved every word you said to him," Ariel said, rubbing her sister's stressed back in an effort to calm her down.

                "I know.  But I never gave him the chance to explain himself, you know that," Danielle said.

                "What kind of explanation would he have given?  And did he deserve to explain his actions, when he didn't give you the chance to explain your own actions?" Ariel asked, reasoning with her sister.

                "You're right," Danielle said with a sigh.  "You are so right, Ariel.  He didn't deserve to explain his actions when he wouldn't let me do the same."  She sighed again.  "Let's forget about him for now.  Let's go into the study and think about ways to torture Marguerite once she gets here."

                "You got it!  I have a few ideas, but let's talk about them and come up with a few more," Ariel said as both girls gleefully ran to the study.

For all those who are interested in General Hospital fanfiction you may want to visit my website at www.angelfire.com/nd1/katrinachance


	8. Chapter Eight

To My reviewers: Amber Stag, Reven Eid, Heini, Silverian Rose, thank you!  It's nice to know how much you are enjoying the story.  And without further delay, here's chapter eight

Runaway

Chapter Eight

By Katrinachance

Weeks later

            Henry did not return to Hautefort as Danielle had told him do to.  Instead, he went to the family's winter home in Paris so he could be nearer to her.  And so his mother wouldn't worry as much.  His father wasn't too happy, but he didn't care.  He was determined to win Danielle back.  Jacqueline and Laurent were also staying at the winter home with Henry.

            Danielle, on the other hand, seemed immune to Henry's attempts at getting her to come with him back to Hautefort and to forgive him.  She was having too much fun with torturing Marguerite, who had been with them for several weeks now as a servant.  Marguerite was beginning to mellow out, no longer the spoiled young woman she was when she first arrived at the chateau.  She was beginning to realize all the things over the years that Danielle had done, and they were not always easy, but Marguerite was trying her best to acquiesce to the demands of her first, and she hoped last, employers.

                Ariel was having fun torturing Marguerite as well.  There were so many things the two sisters were making Marguerite do to get back at her for how she had treated Danielle.

            Once a month Jacqueline and Laurent came from Paris to visit Danielle and Jacqueline took advantage of each trip to antagonize Marguerite as well, creating little situations that would put Marguerite to the test each time.  Planning was underway for their wedding and Danielle and Ariel helped them out each time.  And each time Jacqueline would bring a message from Henry and each time Danielle would read the message, laugh daintily, and throw the notes into the nearest fireplace.  Jacqueline always commented that Danielle was playing hard to get and it was true.  She wanted Henry to truly pay for how he had hurt her.  But once that was accomplished, then and only then, would she forgive him.

            On this day, Marguerite was in the upstairs hallway of the chateau, down on her knees, scrubbing the floor.  Her hands quickly drew the scrub brush across the floor, cleaning the floor as fast as she could before Danielle or Ariel could come down the hall and insult her or create more work for her.

            Marguerite knew she deserved it, but she still did not like it, at least not at the moment.  She was growing used to her new life and she had humbled quite a bit in the past few weeks since her arrival at the Chateau.  She had begun to work hard in the house after the first week and became very industrious.  She cleaned, cooked, and tended to her new master and mistresses as quickly as she could.

            As Marguerite reached the end of the hall, a shrill call came from downstairs.  "Marguerite, to the study, now!"  came the call of her master.   She quickly dropped the scrub brush into the bucket of water, trying to be careful not to splash, and ran down the stairs.  She arrived at the study and smoothed out her apron before entering.

                Upon entering the room, Marguerite saw that the Earl was not alone.  Another older man was sitting with him.

                "Marguerite, have a seat please.  We have a few things to discuss with you," Thomas said from his chair.

                Marguerite nodded and sat down on a nearby ottoman, knowing that a chair like her master was sitting in was too good for her, a servant girl.

                She raised her eyes to look at her master and wondered why she was called down here now.  And she wondered who the man was sitting beside her master.

                "Marguerite, we called you down here because we believed that even you were wronged by Rodmilla," Thomas said to her.

                Marguerite was curious.  How was she wronged?  And where would they get that she had been wronged.

                She looked at the elder gentleman closely from her chair.  She could see the gentleness in the look on his face.

                He turned to look at her and she looked closely at his eyes.  His eyes were a bright green that caused her to shiver.  She had seen eyes like that before, but she could not remember where she had seen them.


	9. Chapter Nine

To all my reviewers, TLSlark, TamPhuoc, Silverian Rose, Madelynne Rabb, Booklover03, and angeldanielle being among the newest, thank you!  I am glad you are all enjoying my story!

And without further delay, here is chapter nine.  Any questions about the man at the end of chapter eight will be answered in this chapter.

Runaway

Chapter Nine

                Danielle sat quietly at the writing desk in the library, awaiting the tears of happiness she knew she would hear soon from the study.

                In the past few weeks, she really had looked into Rodmilla's past and found something unsettling to her.  A secret that she hadn't told anyone.

                And now that secret would be out in the open and Marguerite would be back where she belonged.

                "Marguerite, this is an old friend of mine, Earl Michael de la Fere.  He is from Paris," Thomas said in introduction.

                "Earl de la Fere, it is nice to meet you," Marguerite said, bowing her head to him.

                "Marguerite, he is here to find out if you are his daughter," Thomas said.

                "My daughter Marie was kidnapped when she was three years old.  My wife had taken her out for the day to Orleans and while they were roaming the market, Marie was grabbed from behind by a man with dark hair and dark eyes," Michael explained to her.

                Her eyes widened in shock at his words, which had brought long forgotten images into her head.  That day he had just told her about was definitely familiar to her.

                FLASHBACK

                "Marie, we are here," a woman said to her.  The woman had golden blond hair and stunning blue eyes.

                "Yes, mommy," the little imp of a three year old said back to her.  She was dressed in a baby-blue dress that she loved.

                The two of them got out of the carriage and roamed the market for hours, the little girl in awe of everything she saw.

                Just for a moment while they stopped at a cart, the mother let go of the three year old's hand.  And that's all it took.

                "Mommy!" the girl called out as she was pulled into the crowd.

                "Marie!" the mother screamed as she took off after her child.

                END FLASHBACK

                Tears filled Marguerite's eyes at the memory.  She wasn't very happy that she had to live with Rodmilla all these years, when it was Rodmilla and her first husband who had torn her away from her true life.  Marguerite wasn't her name at all.  It was Marie.

                She raised her head and looked at the Earl again.  And she recognized his eyes.  The caring eyes of her father.  She was his child.  His missing daughter.

                Tears streamed down her face as she continued to stare at her true father until she could no longer hold back.  "Papa!" she cried as she threw herself on his lap.

                Michael smoothed her hair comfortingly.  "It's alright, my child.  I am here," he said in a comforting voice to her.  He could see that she remembered who she truly was.  His long-lost daughter.  She had been found.

                "Oh papa!  I love you!" she cried through her sobs.

                "Oh, my Marie, I love you too," Michael said in a comforting voice.

                "Is mamma here?" Marguerite, now Marie, asked, raising her eyes from her father's lap.

                "She is out in the gardens with the comtess," Michael told her.

                "I want to see her, papa, please!" she cried through her tears.

                "Of course," Michael said, rising from his chair and grasping his daughter's hand, pulling her up beside him.

                The two walked out of the room and toward the door to the gardens.  Thomas followed behind them with a smile on his face.

                Danielle met them at the door with a smile on her face.  She had heard the happy tears of her former stepsister as she realized who she truly was.  She was Lady Marie de la Fere, not Marguerite de Ghent.

                Danielle embraced Marie and both girls stepped out into the garden and walked down the path together to where the two mothers were sitting on a bench talking.

                Tears spilled out as Marie saw her mother sitting there.  The very mother from her forgotten memory.  "Mama!"

                "Marie!  Oh my Marie!" Comtess Eleanor de la Fere exclaimed as she rose from the bench.  "I would know you anywhere." She embraced her long-lost daughter warmly.

                "Oh mama!" Marie cried as she held onto her mother.  She could finally fell the love coming from her mother that she had wanted to feel all her life.  The love that she had never felt from Rodmilla.  And now she knew why.  Rodmilla wasn't her mother, Comtess de la Fere was.  She wasn't Marguerite de Ghent, she was Marie de la Fere.


	10. Chapter Ten

To all my reviewers and dedicated readers, thank you! And without further ado, here's chapter 10.

Runaway

Chapter Ten

The newly unified de la Fere family embraced tightly, enjoying the fact that their only daughter was with them again.

Marie cried joyous tears as she enjoyed the love she could feel in the embrace with her true parents. For the first time in years, she felt loved.

As they parted, Marie turned her eyes to Thomas. "Master, thank you."

"I believe that you should be thanking Danielle. She's the one responsible for all this," Thomas said.

Marie turned toward her former stepsister and embraced her. "Thank you Danielle. You have made me so happy. And yet I do not deserve it. Not after everything I put you through."

"Marie, everything you did was done because that is what Rodmilla wanted you to do. None of it was your fault. You have been forgiven, because all along, you were not living your true life. You deserve this. You deserve to be with your true parents," Danielle said to her.

"She is right, Marie," came Ariel's voice from behind them.

Marie and Danielle parted and they noticed that Laurent and Jacqueline were with Ariel. Jacqueline smiled happily at the young woman she had believed for years was her sister.

"That's right, Marie. Everything you did was influenced by my mother. You deserve to live the way that you should have been all your life. It is father and mother's fault that you were taken away from that. You are forgiven by me as well, for everything you did and said to me under mother's influence," Jacqueline said.

Tears welled up in Marie's eyes once again. "Thank you Jacqueline. That means so much to me."

"As it does to me," Jacqueline said. She then turned to Danielle, holding out a piece of paper. "I have the usual note from Henry for you."

"Of course," Danielle said and took it from Jacqueline. She opened it and once again read Henry's proclamation of love and apology, but as usual, she folded it back up and tossed it away, giving a dainty laugh.

All three girls laughed at her. "He still needs to pay for how he treated you, doesn't he?" Marie asked.

"Of course. He is not fit for forgiveness from me yet. He must pay for how he treated me. He has not paid enough yet," Danielle said.

Hours later, Marie's things had been packed up and the four young women were embracing outside of the Chateau. The Chateau was no longer a place of employment for Marie. Thomas had said she had been punished enough by being raised by Rodmilla instead of being raised by her true parents. And now she had that chance. Marie was going home.

"Danielle, thank you so much. I still cannot believe you did this for me," Marie said.

"Believe it, Marie. You get the chance of a lifetime now. Love your family and feel the love they have for you. Enjoy your life and do not dwell on your life with Rodmilla. Put it out of your mind," Danielle said.

"Danielle is right. Enjoy your life and learn from the past, but do not dwell on it. Have a safe trip home, Marie," Jacqueline said.

"I will. Thank you both so much," Marie said, giving both girls one last embrace before she climbed into the carriage beside her mother and across from her father and the door closed.

Marie and her parents waved out the window as the carriage headed down the road away from the Chateau. Danielle, Ariel, and Jacqueline smiled widely at the joy the former sister to two of them showed in her enthusiastic wave,

Once the carriage could no longer be seen, they headed inside and headed into the dining room for a late lunch.

Jacqueline did not wait for the Earl to speak before she asked, "Will my mother be punished for what she and my father did?"

"Yes, Jacqueline. Marie's father decided on the punishment, which will be enforced in a year, of serving their family for the rest of her life and there is nothing she can do to change it," Thomas said with a smile.

"Why a year from now?" Jacqueline asked.

"Because she must serve her year of punishment here for how she treated me," Danielle said.


	11. Chapter Eleven

To my reviewers, Coolgirl123, lovedoves, Fairychild2004, and angeldanielle, thank you for the wonderful reviews!

And without further delay, here is chapter eleven.

Runaway

Chapter Eleven

Three days after Marie went home with her parents, Melisande and Thomas fetched Rodmilla and she began her year of servitude for the family. Rodmilla hadn't expected to be claimed for her service so soon, until they explained to her about their discovery. Rodmilla was shocked that her biggest secret had been revealed.

She then told them that her eldest child had been a little girl named Marguerite and that she had died several days after Christmas when she had been three years old. Rodmilla and her husband Jean had been devastated by her death and Jean was scared for his wife since she had been pregnant with Jacqueline at the time and he feared they might lose their child, so Jean planned carefully a plot to kidnap a child that looked like Marguerite. The kidnapping had been successful and it was kept a closely guarded secret.

The one thing that Rodmilla hadn't known was that the child was a noble's child. If she had known, she would have made sure she was returned to her parents, but Jean made her believe that it was a peasant child that would be better off with them. So now, she regretted her actions, but all of them believed that her regrets were not enough. She still needed to pay for what she did to Danielle and to Marie.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Jacqueline roamed the gardens around the Paris palace with her beloved Laurent talking about Danielle and her kindness toward Marie after the discovery of the truth.

"She forgave Marie so easily for everything. Why won't she forgive Henry as easily?" Laurent asked.

"Because Henry did it all himself. Marie was influenced by my mother. That is why she won't forgive him as easily. But I think she might be ready or close to ready to forgive him. He just needs to give her a little time yet before she's ready," Jacqueline said.

"I hope you're right," Laurent said

--------------------------------------------------------------

Danielle roamed the gardens at the Manoir when a sound came from behind her.

"Ariel, you scared me!" Danielle exclaimed when she turned quickly at the noise.

"I am sorry, Danielle, but we just got an invitation from Genevieve. She's throwing a masque ball at the Chateau!" Ariel exclaimed.

"A masque! How wonderful! Will your fiancé be there, sister dear?" Danielle asked coyly.

Ariel blushed. "Yes, he will. But of course, his good friend Andrew will be there. And you know how much he likes you."

Danielle blushed. "And I like him. But not as much as I love Henry. But I have every right to start a relationship with someone else. And this is a way Henry can prove his love, by fighting against someone else for my heart."

"Exactly. He must prove that his love for you was not a lie and this is a good way to do so," Ariel said.

"Let the games for my heart begin!" Danielle exclaimed as Ariel laughed at her sister's antics.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"A masque? Where?" Henry asked.

"At Lady Genevieve de Monfort's chateau a few miles away from Danielle's new home," Laurent said, reading from the invitation they had just received.

"This is perfect! I broke her heart at a masque and I will regain it or start to win it again at another. Danielle and I will be together!" Henry exclaimed joyously.

"It is perfect. And knowing my stepsister, she will have some sort of test for you to pass and I know that you will pass it," Jacqueline said from her chair.

"Yes, I will pass it. I will pass any test that Danielle gives me to prove my love to her," Henry said with a smile.

"I have no doubt that you will, you majesty. You will do whatever it takes to win her heart back," Laurent said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danielle sat in front of her mirror that night allowing her servant Anna to comb through her hair. Anna was quiet most of the time, but tonight, the young woman was not happy at all.

"Who does that woman think she is, mistress? Who is she to be telling us that she is in charge?" Anna asked furiously.

Danielle sighed. She knew exactly to whom Anna was referring. "Rodmilla must learn her place. Do not worry, Anna. Father will take care of it in the morning."

"I do hope so, mistress. Miss Marguerite was better than her. At least she understood. Rodmilla does not," Anne said.

A few moments later, Anne finished the combing and helped Danielle finish her preparations before she crawled under her covers and fell asleep.


	12. Chapter Twelve

To Aisling-Siobhan, LutzButz2687, TPolTucker, and Coolgirl123, thank you for the excellent reviews!

Here's Chapter Twelve. Enjoy and Review!

Chapter Twelve

Night of the Masque

Danielle sat in front of her mirror as Anne finished plaiting her hair. White ribbons were entwined in her beautiful braided hair. The same beautiful gown she had worn for the masque at the palace had been copied by the seamstress and the new gown seemed to glitter even more than the original and beautiful glass slippers adorned her feet.

Ariel watched from the doorway of her sister's room as Anne finished with her sister's preparations. "Let the games begin!" she whispered. Danielle was going to tempt Henry and would make him grovel at her feet. She was really going to make him prove his love.

Anne finished and Danielle rose from her chair, put on her white beaded mask, and she and Ariel walked down the stairs and outside to the carriage with Thomas and Melisande right behind them.

The carriage took off, traveling down the road to Chateau de Monfort for the masque.

* * *

Henry looked in the mirror in his room at the Paris Palace, making sure he looked perfect. He placed his mask on his face and was glad that he believed that Danielle wouldn't be able to tell that it was him behind the mask.

He left his room and walked to the entrance where Laurent, Jacqueline, and his mother were waiting for him. They headed outside and boarded a simple carriage and headed down the road to the Chateau de Monfort for the masque.

* * *

Danielle, Ariel, and their parents arrived outside the Chateau and the footmen helped them out and they were escorted to the door. Genevieve was waiting there for them.

"Danielle, you look absolutely beautiful! You do as well, Ariel! You two are just visions of beauty," Genevieve said to them with a smile.

"As do you, Genevieve. Has his majesty arrived yet?" Ariel asked.

"Not as of yet. But he assured father that he would be here," Genevieve said. "Let me guess, Danielle. This masque of mine is actually a proving ground for his highness to prove his love for you."

"Indeed, Genevieve. He must prove his love for me and that begins tonight," Danielle said with a smile.

"Good. I cannot wait to see what you have planned," Genevieve said with a wicked smile, which Danielle shared.

"Don't worry. You'll see what I have planned soon enough," Danielle said before she, Ariel, Thomas, and Melisande walked into the chateau and walked into the ballroom.

Ariel literally shot to her fiancé's side and whispered to him about Danielle's plan while Danielle was surrounded by her new friends.

"Well, Angelina, is everyone prepared for tonight's plan?" Danielle asked her good friend Lady Angelina de Vol.

"But of course, Danielle. The question is, are you ready my dear?" Angelina asked.

"I am ready. The plan will begin once his highness arrives," Danielle said.

"How long will your plan go on, Danielle?" Lord Michael duBois asked her.

"Until he has finally paid for how he hurt me. He wants me to forgive him, but he must truly pay for how he hurt me before I will forgive him," Danielle said.

"Danielle, he will pay for how he hurt you," came the voice of her former stepsister, now good friend Marie. "He listened to Rodmilla and we all know how much of a liar she is."

"By the way, Danielle, how is Rodmilla faring as a servant?" Angelina asked.

"It is a trial so far. Father had to lash her this morning and has had to do it almost every day since she was brought to the manor. She is not adjusting at all. Not like you did, Marie," Danielle said.

"That is because I knew I had to pay for how I had treated you and I tried to do my best to acquiesce to your commands and your family's commands," Marie said. "Then you gave me the greatest gift. You gave my true family back to me."

"And I will never regret doing so. Rodmilla stole our lives away from us for years and now we have been able to get those lives back. Not the exact same lives we were torn away from, but lives that fulfill us in the same way," Danielle said.

Both girls giggled and then quickly quieted as Jacqueline, Laurent, Henry, and Queen Marie entered the ballroom of the chateau. A sly smile came over Danielle's face at the sight of Henry.

"Well, my friends, if you are ready, let the games begin!" she quietly exclaimed.

The young woman gathered around her giggled as Henry turned his head toward them. Danielle turned her head and she and her friends walked as far away from his highness as they possibly could.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Sorry that this took so long to update, but between work and school, I'm pretty busy.

To my reviewers, thank you!

Here's chapter thirteen. Read and Review!

Chapter Thirteen

Henry sighed as he watched Danielle and her friends walk away. He knew that this was her way of making him pay for hurting her and he knew he would do whatever it took to regain her heart.

Jacqueline and Laurent moved toward Danielle and her friends, eager to participate in whatever test she has for Henry.

Marie remains beside her son as he walks across the room to speak with a friend of his. The young man glances up from his conversation from his betrothed and noticed Henry.

"Your highness, I did not realize that you would be here," the young man, Lord Thomas deVille, said with a smile.

"I would not have come if it hadn't been for the opportunity to win back the woman I love," Henry explained to him.

"Ah, Lady Danielle. She is quite the beauty. And you broke her heart," Thomas said.

"Yes. I listened to the former Baroness de Ghent rather than listening to Danielle. I have wronged her greatly, but I love her. I hope I can win her back," Henry said.

"What do you think, your highness? Do you think that this son of yours can win her back?" Thomas asked the Queen.

Marie's eyes gleamed with mischief. "I hope he can, but I know that Lady Danielle has a plan to test my son, for him to prove his love for her," she said with a smile.

Thomas laughed. "I am sure she does. And I know that my cousin is involved in the plan," he said.

"Angelina?" Marie asked.

"Yes. I know that she and Lady Danielle are good friends. Angelina is also friends with Marie de la Fere as well," Thomas said.

Marie smiled. She had heard about Danielle's investigation into Rodmilla's past and the discovery that Marguerite was actually Marie de la Fere from Paris. She had also heard about the creative punishment given to Rodmilla for lying about both girls. The former baroness would be a servant for the rest of her life.

"I am glad that Marie is back with her parents. And Rodmilla deserves the treatment she is receiving right now for how she treated both girls," Marie said.

She turned a second later to see her son staring across the room where Danielle was dancing with Genevieve's son, Armand, and was flirting with him.

Henry felt jealousy fill him at the attention Danielle gave to Armand. He wanted to be the one that Danielle flirted with. He wanted her for himself. But he knew that this was part of the test Danielle had prepared for him.

* * *

Danielle glanced discreetly over Armand's shoulder and saw a jealous prince staring at them. _Perfect, show your jealousy, Henry, but don't act on it. Show me you can accept me with someone else._

Armand smiled as well. "Henry is jealous of me dancing with you, isn't he?"

"Yes, he is. But this is all part of my test for him and he knows it. He knows he must pass my test before he has me back," Danielle told him.

Danielle gave Armand a smile before her brother, who had come to the ball from the University, pulled her aside.

"Sister, would you let me in on your little plan to test Prince Henry?" Michael asked. "I would love to show that old friend of mine how to treat you."

"Gladly," Danielle said, quietly informing her brother of her plan.

* * *

Henry sighed as the ball came to an end later that night. He hoped that he had passed Danielle's test and that he would have her back in his arms soon.

Jacqueline, Laurent, and his mother headed out to their carriage and he saw the note attached to the door. Henry smiled. He knew who it was from.

He unfolded the parchment note and read:

_Henry,_

_A test has not yet completed, but a partial result is given for tonight's portion. You have done well, my darling prince. And you shall be rewarded for a job well done._

_The test continues, and I hope that you will pass it, my love._

_Lady Danielle de Allers_

Henry smiled. He had passed her test so far. And he could not wait for the next portion of her test. And he was determined to pass it.

He showed the note to Laurent and Jacqueline and they smiled at him.

Henry then showed the note to his mother, who embraced him. Then the family got into their carriage and rode back to the Paris Palace.


End file.
